Django & Dru : Reloaded
by Django
Summary: In the first sequel to "When Django Met Drusilla", the couple are pursued throughout the world (from Florence to Prague to Glasgow) by vampire hunters. Meanwhile Django wants Drusilla to meet some of his oddball friends.
1. Chapter One Out Of The Ashes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The first three chapters of this story take place in between chapter six and seven of "When Django Met Drusilla : A Tale Of Two Loonies" (while the couple were on a world holiday, as referenced at the beginning of chapter seven). Chapters four and five take place shortly after the end of "When Django Met Drusilla : A Tale Of Two Loonies".  
  
Earlier in the year. Welcome to the war zone. It was a village in Hungary that was being torn apart. Once, decades ago, the infamous vampire couple, Spike and Drusilla had spent time here. It had been a place of superstition and fear though and their visit had almost cost them their undead lives. Since then though, the village had become overrun by demons and black marketeers. Tonight that awful tyranny was coming to an end.  
  
The lithe young woman pirouetted over the heads of the fleeing demons. She fired her twin automatic handguns at them and expertly brought down three of them. The others continued to flee, with no time to mourn their fallen comrades. "It is the devil who hunts us" they spat fearfully in Hungarian. "The bogeyman with her scythe." Indeed that was true. She had used a scythe earlier and had killed many demons with it. Since then the night had been rocked with gunfire and explosions. The demons had cried out.  
  
The woman now sprang among the fleeing demons and cut like a tiger, flashing her long curved knife. The dark assassin moved in a blur, faster than these demons had ever seen in a human before. She growled like a feline from hell and when enough blood was spilled, she finally sheathed her blade. It was at this time that her stylish cell phone rang. Without missing a beat, the woman picked it from her fancy belt from Paris. "Who is there?" she demanded, brushing some strands of her red hair from her face. She was wearing a dark blue beret, a low-cut dark top and tight PVC pants.  
  
She listened to the stumbling sales pitch on the other end of the call and rolled her eyes. She answered curtly and mockingly. "I see. And how do you expect to pay me for this? I see. Nope. Not interested." The woman listened to the protests. "Oh, so that should make the difference? What my idealistic, self flagellating brother gets up to is no concern of mine."  
  
The woman laughed at the caller's plea. "I'm aware of those who would work cheaply for you. Those are the one's like Django. Amateurs who end up sleeping with the enemy. Fools who shame all our creed." She smiled with glee at the man's next words. "I see. Going after Django's vampire whore, are you? In that case I wish you luck. If you see him, tell him I ask for him. That is all!" She laughed grimly and snapped her cell phone shut. Enough. Onward to the next paying customer.  
  
****  
  
A hillside ruin of a temple in Budapest. The men stood and awaited what their leader had to reveal from his phone conversation. The bearded man named Delgado, irritably put his mobile phone away and sighed. The men waited expectantly. "She says she will not work for us at this time."  
  
One of the younger men present, an idealist of course spoke up in disbelief. "Does she not know of the work we are preparing to do?"  
  
Delgado eyed his fellow hunters gravely. "One in her line, as excellent as she, can afford to pick and choose her moral crusades. She works for the highest bidder as always. Regrettable but ...." He let his words trail off. The other men looked downward and shoe gazed. "We cannot afford to pay her what she is undoubtedly worth. We are still so few and cannot afford so much expenditure for one warrior."  
  
Delgado sighed bitterly. There were just a few groups like theirs, scattered across the globe. All that was left of the once proud watchers. His was a splinter organisation now. The Watchers Council had grown complacent and that mistake now continued to cost the surviving operatives. Delgado had got together the operatives he could locate. Those who thought like he did.  
  
"My friends and colleagues," Delgado began to address the assembled men, "we must not allow ourselves to blunder again. The likes of Quentin Travers and his ilk had grown lazy. We must be always on our guard and be ready at all times to take the offensive. As you are aware, we have gathered information on the whereabouts of some of our most dangerous individual enemies. Now who from our ranks shall go on these hunt and kill operations? Precision and expertise is of the utmost. We must be the ones striking fear into demon kind."  
  
A figure suddenly darted from out of the temple ruin and somersaulted over the heads of the assembled, landing by the edge of the hillside. Delgado sighed again. Unfortunately this young man had some of his arrogant sister's sense of bravado. Need that he did not. Still, Delgado felt much respect for this youth, who was an expert in the use of Japanese swords and martial arts. He was also dedicated to the war against the dark things of the world. This honourable, noble youth cared nothing for earthly gains.  
  
The young swordsman bowed respectfully to his peers. "Mr Delgado, let me be the one to take the task you offered to my mercenary sister. You know I can accomplish this."  
  
"My boy." Delgado returned the bow. "You have my blessing. Yes, the assignment is yours. Assemble your team." And, Delgado added to himself, may God guide our hands as we smite down the beasts.  
  
****  
  
It was during the time of Django and Drusilla's travels around the world, before they had returned to the UK and domestic bliss. They had come to the Italian city of Florence and had so far, been delighted by all the wonderfully evocative architecture to be found. It was a pleasant evening. Drusilla had already had her snack for the night, when a foolish local had tried to pick her pocket. Now she was walking along merrily, resplendent in her dark, velvety evening dress. "Oooohhh, can't you just feel the statues sing to us?" Dru exulted. "What a sweet serenade it all is!"  
  
Django smiled warmly at his girl, whom he walked beside. "Yes, love. I can feel it in fact." And it was true. There was something magical about visiting the world's beautiful places with Dru by his side. There was real magic in the air and it made Django tingle. Django wistfully blessed whichever force was out there, that had helped the couple heal their New York rift and return to mutual adoration and respect.  
  
Drusilla was thrilled. She could tell that Django really meant his agreement with her. How used she was, to sarcastic or absentminded "yeah yeah, whatever you say" type responses from her companions. This new found respect moved her to new heights. Drusilla beamed gaily at Django and continued. "Mmmm, it's a night just full of life for us. I can hear trumpets and chiming wind instruments clashing together. It's a song of bold champions and ancient squabblings." Dru clapped her hands. "There's a skirmish and the war chief has an arrow in his eye. He falls and is trampled by his horse. They won't give him medals for that, will they?"  
  
Django shook his head affectionately. "No, pet. I think the military are a bit more pickier than that. Even back then." Oh no, Django observed. Something was up. Tense wonder flitted across Drusilla's features like the descent of the sun-god. She had begun to fidget with the hem of her dress jacket. This was never good.  
  
"They want to give something worse." Dru's eyes widened in morbid wonder. "They won't let this one lie. They'll come with knives and clubs and hunt us down to the ends of the earth. The history of a secret lineage, that's what they want to paint on our bodies." Drusilla came over all fearful and started quavering in the night air. Django wanted to comfort her, but he knew he had no such luxury. This was the click before the clock chime in "The Quick And The Dead". And it's meaning was the same.  
  
Django drew the Smith & Wesson he had secreted in his long coat. A moving shape appeared at Drusilla's shoulder. Django fired off two shots and the assailant cried out and flew back from whence he came. Footsteps. Two assailants from behind. Django was turning to aim his gun again but Drusilla knocked him to the ground. A wave of shuriken blades flew over their heads and Django cursed. Dru pecked her brash gunslinger on the cheek and whispered, "I'll take those two love." And with that she morphed into her predatory mode with a growl in the direction of the soon to be dead.  
  
More blades whirled through the air. This time however, Drusilla didn't have to worry about Django. There must have been a series of moves involved, but all Django saw were the two assailants flinch as their own weapons returned to them. One man grabbed his throat and that was him. A slow ballet and cold tarmac. The other had been hit in the hand and dropped the small pistol crossbow he had been reaching for. The man growled like a feral animal, trying to wrench the metal disc free of his hand. He knew the devilish fiend was approaching but could do nothing. Drusilla silently walked up to him and tore into his jugular with her fangs.  
  
The people on the street were fleeing for cover. This was good, the young former watcher across the way noted. He was on his phone and keeping his superiors appraised of the battle. Other similar assignments had been brutal. But they hadn't descended into such bloodbaths so quickly. This task before the team was decidedly, dangerously new.  
  
Django cursed once again as he observed two men with Uzis approaching from up ahead. He turned to shout a warning to his Dru, but in mid call it turned out to be a different warning to the one he had planned. "Look out - DRU!" A figure dressed like a Shaolin monk seemed to just appear out of mid-air. He brandished two Samurai swords. Katana and Wakizashi. The long and the short blade. Drusilla ducked in good time but the assailant had the advantage and hurried to follow up.  
  
Desperation came to Django's aid. He saw the discarded bag of groceries on the road and dived. He fired a couple of shots in the direction of the approaching Uzi-men and grabbed a loaf of bread from the bag.  
  
Pears across the street was getting agitated. "This is monstrous!" he cried into the phone. "Ludicrous! We've already lost three men. It's almost as if they knew of our attack beforehand."  
  
"Please stay calm." Delgado instructed from his end of the call. "It is imperative that the vampire not get away. This is precisely why she is such a danger to us. Her powers must not be allowed to aid the cause of evil any longer."  
  
Django hurriedly broke up pieces of bread. Good, he told himself. Dru seems to be keeping out of sword range. Just a few more seconds to go, pet. I just hope this works. Django threw the bread in the direction of Dru and her attacker. As he'd hoped, a horde of hungry pigeons flew in for the bread and startled the swordsman. Drusilla seized the chance with a surprisingly loud crack. The swordsman fell on the spot, head at an obscene angle.  
  
"Oh my god!" Pears gasped in horror and disbelief. Tears clouded his vision. At first he was unable to say more, until the voice on the line pressed. This was a tragedy. Such a capable and noble young warrior in the service of the good fight. "Oh my god! They've killed Kenobi!"  
  
On the other side of the line, Delgado growled as his eyes welled up. "You bastards!" he shouted, causing Pears to jump at his end.  
  
Django was firing at the other assailants and running towards his Dru. "Did you see?" Dru whooped excitedly. "I took his head! The war chief is unhorsed!"  
  
"Yes, I saw pet!" Django grabbed his girl by the arm and led her down a side street as bullets ricocheted around them. He only dimly grasped the significance of her words at the moment. One thing was sure to him, however. "I don't think I'm in the mood for pizza anymore love!"  
  
"Oooh silly!" Dru punched Django on the shoulder playfully (but almost knocking him off balance) as they ran. "Sometimes the colours you turn, I could swear you was a demon."  
  
Wasn't Florence just wonderful, Dru laughed to herself. If only the vision she'd had earlier didn't trouble her so....... 


	2. Chapter Two Fear & Loathing In Prague

The young woman with the beret was wandering through a desert. Tears finally sprung to her eyes, though she had fought against them for some time. She wasn't quite sure where she was and she did not care for now. The same message kept playing in her head.  
  
"Mary Sue, it's Delgado. I regret to inform you that your brother Kenobi was killed while on assignment. He set an exemplary standard to all of us and was a fine, noble young man whose memory and inspiration will forever live with us in our mission. Rest assured, your brother shall be avenged and the guilty punished."  
  
All Mary Sue knew now was that she was going to take revenge in her own way. It was that vampire whore and that traitor to demon hunters that had been responsible. Mary Sue could almost hear their screams in the night air.  
  
****  
  
It was a lovely cool night in Prague. Django and Drusilla had just been to see a ballet together. Drusilla was dancing and pirouetting around the street, as they walked back to their lodgings. She was such a mad ballet fan tonight. Dru had went to meet the star performers afterwards, alone as she'd insisted. Django grinned at his dancing girl. They had had a lovely time here after Drusilla begging him to come. She had spoken so highly of it from bygone days and of course, Django was prone to a bit of Bohemianism himself. Although still wary of the mysterious attack in Florence, the couple had felt relaxed so far during their stay in Prague. There had been no repeat attacks. Django hoped that it had been a one off thing, although Drusilla's words from just before and just afterwards still haunted him. In such a romantic city though, even those concerns had slipped away for a time.  
  
"I would have went with you, you know pet." Django said softly.  
  
Drusilla giggled at that and looked like a cat caught in the canary cage. "You would have been bored my love." she replied. "Besides, I wanted to congratulate them on a brilliant performance. An artistic triumph they was!" Dru looked sideways, contemplating something.  
  
"Will they be likely to be doing any repeat performances in the future love?" Django asked playfully.  
  
Naughty Dru looked evasive at that and Django knew better than to inquire further. Sometimes a mystery was best. "I think they shall retire from ballet." Dru giggled. They seemed so tired by it all. Poor dears!"  
  
****  
  
Delgado tried to reason with the young woman one more time. They were in a small, cramped hotel room, where she had requested to meet for information. Delgado had almost feared the meeting and had suspected Mary Sue's mental state at this time. "Won't you reconsider? Our resources are completely at your disposal. We want to get the murderers just as badly as you. Let us help."  
  
Mary Sue swivelled her twin automatics and placed them in her holsters. "Your organisation has helped me all it can." she replied all business like with just a hint of venom. "I very much doubt you want them as badly as me." Mary Sue turned and looked at Delgado with a steely gaze. "Kenobi was my brother! It is for me to avenge him. Your men had best keep out of my way. All will suffer when I catch those responsible."  
  
Delgado nodded sadly. "I understand."  
  
Mary Sue tested the weight of a battle axe in her hand and when satisfied, put it into her suitcase. She prepared her spring-loaded wrist blades. "I thank you for your help, Mr Delgado and for giving Kenobi something to believe in." Her voice began to croak with emotion here. "But I also curse you for infecting my brother with your idealism." Mary Sue snapped her suitcase shut and left without another word.  
  
Delgado slumped on the hotel bed and sighed. What a great asset this girl would have been in his organisation. Instead she followed the ways of a cold hearted mercenary. And this may just be the incident that would lose her soul to hatred.  
  
****  
  
Django was having a nightmare. In the dream he was long gone from this earth. And still his Drusilla was running, fearfully, beaten and weary. There was no escape for her. Still the enemy came that desired to torment her. Django felt wrenched with helplessness. He awoke in a frenzy, but Drusilla was beside him and comforted him with kisses and whispered assurances.  
  
As they tried to settle down again, Drusilla lay against her brave knight's chest. "You worry about the bad people, my love. They're out there. I can see them. They burn with hatred. They burn but I'm cold." Django kissed her forehead and encircled her waist in his arms.  
  
****  
  
It was still early evening. Django and Dru sat in a pretty little outdoors cafe, enjoying the cool breeze. Django had been a bit more pensive since having his nightmare and Drusilla had been unable to completely lift his mood. What was worse though was a little worm niggling inside Drusilla's brain. It wanted to make her say something and she knew it would only make Django even broodier. Dru kept putting it off, but still it kept coming back, trying to press words into her mouth. The more she spoke, to Django, lovingly of all her time in Prague, the more the temptation to tell him all.  
  
"More wine, love?"  
  
Django was broken out of his reverie. "What? Oh, no thanks pet. Have to keep a clear head. What with evil plots possibly about and all."  
  
Drusilla sighed in vexation. "You're not being a good companion tonight love. The cobblestones have noticed it about you too. You shouldn't worry so about everything. You're supposed to be making your princess feel all safe. Not worrying her so that you're about to fall into a hole of depression and need to be dug out."  
  
Django smiled warmly and touched Drusilla's little fingers on the table with his hand. "Sorry love. You're right. It's just that I'll feel a lot less paranoid when we go to see that underworld contact and find out if there's someone after us for real or not."  
  
So far so good. But then Drusilla couldn't help blurting it out. "The sky whispers of death tonight. It hasn't whispered to me like this so, since I almost got killed by that angry mob here." Oooops! Bad worm! Drusilla wished to take it back but it was too late. Django's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Nearly got killed? Here?"  
  
"I don't know why I said that really." Drusilla pleaded with Django, wanting so to change the subject. She knew he wouldn't be happy now. "Please love, it was the bad worm that made me say that. But he's gone now. My brain gobbled him up. He can't spoil things for us anymore."  
  
Django gripped Drusilla's precious hand more firmly. "Dru, love. The truth."  
  
Drusilla nodded sullenly in defeat. "It was quite a while back. The mob would have killed your little princess if it wasn't for Spike. He was much nicer to me back in them days. I didn't get better afterwards though. I needed some of my sire's blood and a ritual. He's a bad 'un now too of course. Another soul beast! Sometimes I think I'm being punished for having the wrong friends."  
  
The change over Django's demeanour was palpable. He looked very pale. He swallowed with difficulty and rose, beckoning to Dru. "Right. Let's go love." Django's voice was so no nonsense, right then. Most of the time he was happy to let Drusilla call the shots. This was different for him. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. Drusilla found herself relenting to him.  
  
Django walked swiftly through the streets. Eyes darting around everywhere. He pulled Drusilla along beside him. Drusilla was confused, despite it all. "Love, what's wrong? Tell princess or she'll be cross."  
  
"This place is bad news for you Dru." Django explained hurriedly. "I'm not Spike. If he could only barely protect you, what could I do? We're going to go see the underworld contact and then we're getting out of Prague. The sooner the better!"  
  
Drusilla whimpered at that but Django paid her no mind. Drusilla thought he was being very silly. She had always loved it here and had yearned to return one day. To leave so soon! This was almost as bad as going somewhere with Spike. Dru was not one happy bunny. What is it with these men and their annoying ways, Dru asked herself, remembering another silly incident with the men in her life.....  
  
It had been just after Angelus had killed the interfering gypsy, Jenny Calendar. Spike had never understood Angelus's more subtle nuances. Spike and Angelus had had a rivalry of course, going way back. And Spike was using this latest opportunity to chide his grand-sire. "What? You didn't even bite her? Not even a little nibble?" Angelus had rolled his eyes and was obviously close to breaking point with the young pup. Drusilla liked to see them fight but sometimes even she was afraid of what Angelus might do to Spike, if he pushed hard enough.  
  
"You're supposed to be a vampire you know!" Spike continued. "Draining pretty girls is supposed to be part of the fun." Spike got an idea here. He didn't really believe it of course. Still it gave him something to ride Angelus about. Spike's face lit up. "Oh I get it! Didn't want her to suffer any more than was necessary, eh?" Spike chuckled.  
  
"What are you talking about now?" Angelus growled. He looked warningly to Dru. Do something with your boy, Dru, the look seemed to say. Dru had frowned inwardly at that. Why were we women always getting the blame? But there seemed to be something more. Was Angelus really getting all flustered? Embarrassed? Maybe his recent goody-goodness was still a sore point for him.  
  
"Angelus loves Jenny! Angelus loves Jenny!" Spike began to chant.  
  
"Stop it!" Angelus snapped with rage.  
  
"Angelus loves Jenny! Angelus loves Jenny!" Spike mocked again. This was fun this.  
  
"Come on, stop it!" Angelus almost seemed to plead.  
  
"Angelus loves Jenny! Angelus lo-" Spike caught the way Drusilla was looking at him and promptly shut up. "Sorry love." he spluttered in apology and was generally quiet for the next few minutes.  
  
Drusilla smiled sweetly to herself at the memory. And then she remembered she was supposed to be angry with Django. Glancing his way, Dru saw that he hadn't seemed to notice. Drusilla continued to sulk with him, even starting to pull against him as they walked. "Rotten smelly-pants!" she grumbled.  
  
Django stopped for a moment and turned to his pouting princess. "Dru, love?" He tried very hard to keep his voice soft. He was sick with worry for her. Couldn't she see that? He tried reasoning with her. "I'm sorry. It's not me that wants to spoil your fun. It's just that getting out of here might be the only real way I can protect you. Don't be difficult about this love."  
  
Drusilla stood her ground. "I don't see why we should be in such a hurry to leave. I want the buildings and cobblestones to make music for me all night! They have such lovely dolls here. It's good for Miss Edith to see how proper ladies behave." Drusilla smiled mirthlessly in triumph. "It occurs to me that I'm the strongest and fastest one here. I don't see why we should have to leave Prague now. And we're not going to."  
  
Django sighed at a loss. "Can't we at least go and see the contact? Don't you want to know if someone has a vendetta against us?"  
  
Drusilla held Django's gaze for a while, pouting as she did. And then she shrugged sweetly at the small request. "Okay then dearie. But can't we do some window shopping on the way? I haven't seen any quaint little shop boys all night."  
  
****  
  
A slaughter house, somewhere. Mary Sue stood in silence, still as a statue and stared at the large pieces of meat on the hooks. Somehow being here seemed to be the only thing that soothed her right now. Let them bleed! That was the way to do it. Let them bleed as long as possible and then..... 


	3. Chapter Three The Attack Of Mary Sue

"Damn it!" Django cursed through gritted teeth as he ran off in pursuit of the informant. The frightened man had taken one look at Django and Drusilla and fled in horror. But not just from them, Django surmised. That made it all the more imperative to get answers. Django bolted down the dark alley after the timid, startled informant. I'm gonna kick your ass Benny, Django thought, for making me run like this. For your sake I hope you're not stupid enough to plan a trap.  
  
"That's right! Chase him Django. Grrr!" Drusilla called after her lover, very supportive, she thought. She sighed as she let herself sway in the alley. After their little tiff, it was good to be alone in the alley like this for just a bit. She was sure Django would be in no immediate danger. "Silly, silly Django," Drusilla hummed to herself. "Silly, silly Django, running down the alley, chasing after leeches."  
  
Drusilla giggled at her little musical joke. She loved her Django of course, but he was being very difficult at the moment with all his worries. Drusilla continued to sway to the beat in her head. The wind whispered to her, of course, as it often did. "Lovely wind, what have you got to sing for me tonight? I'll give you a candy bar if you're nice." Suddenly Drusilla shivered. "Ohhhh! I don't think I like that song at all! Make it stop." Drusilla began to feel that maybe Django had been right to worry so.  
  
****  
  
"Out with it Benny!" Django rammed the poor fragile informant against the wall. He was in no mood for games. "If I can't persuade you, I'm sure my gentle half would like a go."  
  
"No!" Benny cried in horror. "They say even lawyers are afraid of her power!" Benny squirmed and struggled but Django held him too tight. "Alright! But please. Once I tell you, just go! Take your vampire girlfriend and go far away from me!" Django nodded. Benny snivelled to himself. What he said next was like a dagger to Django's gut.  
  
"Mary Sue!" Benny spluttered wildly. "They say that you two killed her brother and she's out there prowling the rooftops at night looking for you. There! I've told you. Just go. Leave me!"  
  
Django could see the fear in Benny's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Django released the informant and turned from him absentmindedly. This was bad. "Dru!" he whispered, realising he'd left her alone. Without wasting a second, he ran back the way he came. He and Dru collided with each other half way there. "RUN!" Django shouted to her as he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Django, we have to get out of Prague!" Drusilla was shouting simultaneously. Before she had even a chance to get to her feet, Dru felt something very wrong. "No!" she whimpered. Something came from above.  
  
Quick as a flash, Drusilla was knocked off her feet and across the alley. Before Django could react, Mary Sue had a vial of holy water open and was splashing it over Drusilla with a look of pure spite. Drusilla screamed in agony as the water burned her all over. She flailed helplessly to try to make the pain stop. Django was on his feet in admirable time and charging the would be assassin.  
  
Not quite quick enough though. That had always been his problem around Mary Sue, a one time rival in demon hunter circles. Right away she spun round and elbowed Django in the face. Django was dazed and his attacker gave no chance to recover. Immediately she was following up with a series of punches and spin kicks. Django's training hadn't completely deserted him. He blocked move for move, but it was getting harder. He tried to take the initiative by feinting a kick and then spinning behind her. Mary Sue was too fast again and was blocking all his moves. Worse, her blocks were so savage in themselves that Django felt he was hitting solid rock every move he made.  
  
Drusilla through her own pain, saw a opportunity to help Django. She kicked out with her spiked heels, all her strength into it. Mary Sue obviously felt the kick and almost tripped over it. Instead she somersaulted out of the way and took to leaping and bounding off the walls of the alleyway. Django was amazed at her agility. Perhaps the rumours that she had sought out Spring Heeled Jack as a mentor were well founded after all. And as if to prove the point beyond all doubt, Mary Sue flew in for another attack, wrapping her legs around Django's throat and using momentum to send his head crashing against the wall. Mary Sue leapt off of Django, as Drusilla got to her feet, and spun to face the vampire. Again using the techniques learnt from Spring Heeled Jack, Mary Sue actually spat out a burst of flame into the face off her opponent.  
  
Drusilla screamed again as her hands fluttered over her face to douse the burning sensation. Being disorientated by the surprise ability of the vengeful demon hunter, Dru was defenceless as to the next attack. Grinning in triumph, Mary Sue activated one of her spring-loaded wrist blades and slashed Dru across the midriff, tearing a strip from her dress. Django was back and had his arm around Mary Sue's neck. For a while, she had some difficulty with him and actually had to exert. In the end however she flung the traitor over her shoulder and pounced onto him, blade at his throat. "You get to watch!" she spat. "I'm gonna gut your girl before I kill her."  
  
Django was hardly even conscious at this moment, but using everything he had, he slammed his head into Mary Sue's leering face. Nose busted, she screamed like a wolf caught in a bear trap and fell back. Django felt his neck, dazedly. There was a slight gash, but not a major wound. Drusilla charged this annoying wretch who had already given them both so much grief. Her vampire strength battered Mary Sue against the wall and her nails raked the girl's cheeks and shoulders.  
  
"Look at me, dearie!" Drusilla growled in seeming triumph. She was going to use the quickest way to end this. Much as she enjoyed inflicting pain and wounds on the mysterious attacker, Dru wanted to tend Django's wounds and her own and get to safety. I sting, Drusilla thought achingly. Mary Sue was covering her face. Resisting Dru's attempt to hypnotise. Dru grabbed the demon hunters arms in vice-like grips and stared into the girl's face. A mortal demon hunter should not have been able to strike back so easily. But that is what happened. She resisted Drusilla's attempt at mind control and somehow broke free. Drusilla did not wish to give up the advantage and was on the girl's back tearing at her.  
  
Mary Sue screamed in agony. It felt like her whole back was being tore from her. She was well beyond the normal human response to pain and fear however. She backed into the wall with full force, managing to dislodge the vampire and spun round, delivering a series of spin kicks, almost impossible for human eye to track. Drusilla did a pretty good job of blocking most of them, but this was just the set up. Again the demon hunter spat flame from her mouth and this time Drusilla caught fire.  
  
Feeling like his body had been worked over by a sledgehammer, Django had nevertheless been working on getting to his feet again. Hearing the frightened quality to Drusilla's screams gave him the impetus he needed. Seeing her other opponent on his feet, Mary Sue grinned and leapt. Once again she was showing off her amazing agility by bouncing off the walls and using momentum to get as high as the rooftops. Drusilla was rolling on the ground and putting herself out. Django knew he did not have the luxury of going to comfort her.  
  
Django knew from previous encounters that defeating Mary Sue one on one would be next to impossible. She had always been way ahead of him in their field. She was like some emotionless killing machine. Her very coldness seemed to be what kept her in control, Django noted. And maybe her emotion were what needed to be attacked. So, one of the Florence attackers had been her brother? Those deaths were unfortunate, but they had been the ones doing the attacking. Django brushed aside any regret he had. "Was it the swordsman, that was your brother?" he called to the rooftops.  
  
Movement. "Drusilla snapped his weak little neck like a twig you know!" Django pressed. Django was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall. He fought against Mary Sue's karate chops and punches, but enough were getting through and eventually his defence broke.  
  
"I know what happened!" Mary Sue roared. "And as for the getting to my emotions bit? Too bad! You're not a psycho-analyst yet!" Mary Sue continued to rain punches on her stunned enemy. She sensed Drusilla's approach, but emotion had gotten the best of her after all. Distracted too long, the girl was unprepared when Drusilla activated the wrist blade and twisted the girl's arm, stabbing her in the back with it. Mary Sue struggled to remain conscious but experience told her she was losing.  
  
Leaving the girl to collapse in a heap, Drusilla wearily scooped up Django and headed towards the nearest shelter.  
  
****  
  
An abandoned, decrepit warehouse. Drusilla lit the old lantern that some squatter had left behind. She kept the flame low but wanted Django to see that she wasn't too badly hurt and that she was right here for him. All things considered it could have been worse. Dru had suffered enough, she reflected, at the demon hunter's hands. But compared to her last near fatal misstep in Prague, this had been minor. The holy water and fire damage to her would smart the most, over days or weeks to come, but had not been extensive enough to put her out of action. Dru had been lucky, she realised, that Django was on hand to provide backup. And he had been almost pushed to his limit, poor dear. He was covered in even more bruises and cuts than she. And it would take him longer to heal from such wounds. Still, no more than a few days should be needed. He was strong, her Django. All the same, they would have to leave Prague the following night. It would be much too dangerous if the girl's friends were on the trail.  
  
What a curious girl she was, Drusilla thought of the attacker. She groaned at the nasty cut on her midriff. Already she could feel it healing, but it still tingled for her. And noting the blood and big tears, Drusilla reflected how much she hated to see one of her good dresses ruined. Dru looked at her champion, who lay beside her in the tunnel. He was awake like she, and he would groan on occasion too. Drusilla took Django's hand in her own.  
  
"Who was she then?" Drusilla popped the question.  
  
Django thought about it for a moment. "She was called Mary Sue." he related. "She went to the same Demon Hunter College as me. Of course she was a few years ahead of me. Already on her HNC when I was just starting my NC. Both being demon hunters, we used to run into each other sometimes. I hated her though. She was better, much better at everything and always looked down on the rest of us. Bitch."  
  
"Her brother is a rainbow." Drusilla informed her companion a little while down the line.  
  
"He was also one of the ones who attacked us in Florence." Django supplied wearily. "The swordsman, I expect."  
  
"They can't hurt us now love." Drusilla found just enough strength to move and kiss Django on the cheek. "Quite something though, she was. Resisted my eyes. Not even the slayer I killed had been able to do that. Shame that I never got to taste her." Even as Drusilla was talking, she felt a strange tingle. Even with her vampire hearing she hadn't heard a sound. But suddenly there was a trespasser in their little barn of love.  
  
"Isn't this cosy?" Mary Sue said through gritted teeth. She had brought a suitcase with her, which she dropped to the ground. The demon hunter was obviously in pain, but she did a good job of hiding it. Drusilla just watched her for a few moments. She was readying herself to move though, at a moments notice. Mary Sue snatched out her automatics and aimed them at Django. "How's your bullet catching?" the girl leered. "If I remember correctly, you failed that part of the test, didn't you Django?"  
  
Drusilla was in the air of course and in the path of the bullets in a flash. Just as Mary Sue knew she would. Cockiness and taking too long had been her undoing, Mary Sue realised. But that didn't mean she was going to end it for any of them that quickly. The bullets tore in the vampire and sent her skidding along the floor. Drusilla coughed. She'd taken quite a few hits and once again the night's events were taking their toll on her.  
  
Django stumbled to his feet and clumsily charged Mary Sue. She calmly threw one of her empty guns at him, hitting her inferior square in the face. The force was enough to knock him down. Mary Sue reached down to her suitcase and took out her favourite battle axe. This was where she made a mistake however. The pain of her back wounds tore through her. She winced and hissed audibly with the pain. She almost lost her balance for a few seconds. And what's more, Drusilla had noticed it.  
  
Drusilla grinned, despite her own discomfort. "I think we've broken the little girl." Dru called to Django (or Mary Sue?) in a girlish, naughty but nice tone. "Her heart seems to cry out for custard and ice cream. But all that's left in the pantry are maggots and nasty shrew droppings."  
  
"Shut up, whore!" the demon hunter approached with a crazed look. Battle axe was raised high and ready to come down. Drusilla took one last groan as she mentally and physically prepared herself. And then she flipped herself to her feet and ducked around Mary Sue's swing. She came round from the back again and swatted Mary Sue on the back of her silly little head. Playful by Dru's standards, but still with that added vampire strength that could be so unpredictable for it's effects on humans.  
  
Mary Sue almost bit her tongue with agony. "Tig! You're hit!" Drusilla laughed joyfully.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Mary Sue roared. This was the.....thing that had taken her brother from her. And it was busy playing games like a child. Mary Sue was swinging wildly with her axe, desperate to just land a blow. Drusilla was quick and nimble however and kept dodging round. Mary Sue soon found herself dizzy by it all. Drusilla performed a vicious sweep kick that took the demon hunter's legs from under her. She went to follow it up, but despite landing hard and breathing hard at this point, Mary Sue was ready. With both hands gripping the handle of her axe, she swung up and blocked the deranged vampire's attack.  
  
Catapulting herself to her feet again, it was Mary Sue's turn to catch Drusilla off balance. She beat the vampire loon about the head a few times with the blunt part of her axe and pulled back to take a swing. Drusilla let herself drop. Her eyes seemed to glaze over like a bedroom in Autumn and she sighed contentedly. "Now love!" she snickered and dived out of the way. Django had the lantern and swung it with all his might.  
  
Mary Sue screamed as the lantern shattered with impact against her and spread it's flame all over her as she flailed. Just to be sure, Drusilla threw the suitcase and knocked the desperately dizzy and screaming girl against the wall with a bone-breaking thud. "You beat her that time love!" Drusilla yelped like a cheerleader, helping her Django to the exit.  
  
****  
  
The Prague sewer system. Drusilla groaned as the holy water burns almost seemed to sizzle on her legs and arms again. Now she was all bullet holes too. To distract herself from the pain, Drusilla decided to continue the small talk. "What sort of girls did you know, before me?"  
  
Django contemplated whether to really tell her or not. Knowing Dru's perceptiveness, she already knew the answer anyway. "I dated a Hell God for a bit. Quite lovely she was. We were quite an item. Came from different worlds though, literally. While I was studying to be a demon hunter, all she cared about were shoes and finding a mystical key. We got married but.....but it didn't....work out. We were annulled the very next day, just as quick as I could arrange it." Django grew uncomfortable here. "Something....shocking happened during the honeymoon. She changed! I don't want to go into it love."  
  
Drusilla had a image in her mind of course. She knew exactly what had happened. Drusilla laughed with delight at the absurdity of it all. Poor Django had been completely unaware of how Little Miss Hallelujah had been forced to share a body with another. It was all so hysterical to Dru for quite a bit. Even when her sides began to hurt.  
  
"Yes, very amusing, Dru!" Django grumbled cattily. "Still, sometimes I wonder what ever happened to that girl. Just the girl of course."  
  
Drusilla's psychic abilities had pierced the very fabric of that one too. Besides it was quite common gossip in demon circles. She kept her information to herself though. Django had been through enough for one night, Drusilla decided. Maybe it really was time to talk about something else instead. "Fancy a game of I Spy, pet?"  
  
****  
  
Delgado sat alone in his private room. He had been sobbing for a while and his eyes were still brimming. He cradled his stiff brandy as he reflected on the tragedies of late. First the brother had been so swiftly cut down in his prime and now the sister was in a coma in the Prague hospital. It was amazing that she had been able to put the fire out in time to avoid serious tissue damage. Part of the amazing abilities the girl seemed to possess. But even with those great skills, Mary Sue's fate was up in the air for the present. And there had been the other deaths in Florence, of course. Inevitable in this line of work, but no less personal. They had all been foot soldiers in the war against demon kind and darkness.  
  
Delgado and his fellow former watchers, had had a dream of a new council. A better organisation that wasn't afraid to strike out with all it's resources. And yet for all that work every member had put in, the darkness still laughed. Drusilla and her human lover had defied the organisation at every turn. If the war against demons was to press on, these evil beings would have to be eliminated. Proof that ultimately valour would triumph.  
  
"Mr Delgado."  
  
Delgado turned round startled and saw the man standing beside him. Dark suit, hair slicked back and dark sunglasses, even indoors. There was something chilling about this man. "What do you want? How did you get in here?" Delgado demanded.  
  
"Forgive the intrusion, Mr Delgado." The man spoke like a sibilant serpent. "My name is Agent Smith. I am aware of your trouble with the vampire Drusilla. I too, have an enemy to pursue." He dropped a security camera photo into Delgado's lap. The young man in the image was unmistakably familiar. "This is a photo of a man we believe to be a KGB mole, taken while we had him in custody. It is my belief that this man is too great a risk to be allowed to get away again."  
  
"I will help you find the vampire." Agent Smith continued. "And then I can finally catch up with and eliminate.... Mr Django!" 


	4. Chapter Four A Disaster Of Friends

A few months had passed since the days of Prague. Django and Drusilla had had no further run ins with the vampire hunters, for the remainder of their holiday. By this time they were in Scotland. What had happened to them in Florence and Prague was just a distant memory. Or at least the more painful experiences were.  
  
"Oh, Brave Sir Knight!" Drusilla cried in ecstasy and laughter. "Save me from the bad vampire hunters. I think they want to kill me!" She fell into laughter again. The only bad thing about this game was trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"I'll save you little lady!" Django gasped. He delivered it as boldly as he could, while grinding his hips into Drusilla's in a steady rhythm. What a jolly wicked game they were having!  
  
"Vampire hunters always make the bed creak so!" Drusilla writhed under Django's gentle but firm ministrations. "Here comes the big stake!"  
  
"You killed my brother! Prepare to die!" Django pretended to sob theatrically, his hand lightly squeezing Drusilla's nipple. His mouth nibbling lightly over his dark princess's shoulder.  
  
"Your brother is a cherry tree." Drusilla teased, simulated breathing becoming shallower now. "We plucked the fruit from him, Brave Sir Knight and I did!" And then they were off the bed and on the floor with a thump.  
  
****  
  
A little later and they were still at it on the floor, although their little game had died down a bit. Django was gently tracing his fingers over the curve of Drusilla's breasts and kissing them. His other hand began to work down between her legs. Drusilla groaned with pleasure. Her head rolled around the floor in simpatico with Django's snaking fingers. A few minutes later and Drusilla decided it should be Django's turn and locked her legs around him, turning over and getting him beneath her. She gave him just a few little nibbles. Enough to draw the tiniest bit of blood and then began to kiss his chest, moving sensually downward, an inch at a time.  
  
A little later on. Django and Drusilla lay together, still not bothering to move from the floor. They were quite content. Drusilla kissed Django on the chest a little and caressed his sweaty hair. "We shall have to get up soon, love." she whispered. "You shall be wanting to shower too, I expect for our big night out." Dru lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just for a little bit. "Will Brave Sir Knight protect me from the vampire hunters tonight?"  
  
Django had been staring at the ceiling. He let his glance move to Drusilla and he could see, that she was indeed grinning wickedly at him. "Your Brave Sir Knight is gone forever!" Django mimicked the stuffiness he imagined for the vampire hunters. "Prepare to die, foul fiend of darkness!" Drusilla squealed with delight and giggles. It was all so ridiculous, she reflected. How silly such people must be.  
  
****  
  
Django couldn't help feeling nervous, crossing the road with Drusilla, on their way to the address given. This was to be the night, he would finally get to show off his girlfriend to some of his friends. And he was eager that the night should go without a hitch. Drusilla was getting fidgety as she walked beside him. "When can we go for a drink, love?"  
  
"Soon." Django promised. "My friend Jim, wanted us to get him here first before we meet the others." Django had never frequented this part of Glasgow and wasn't sure of the location.  
  
"But we've been up this street before." Dru protested. "Miss Edith would like an ice lolly."  
  
Django had had his doubts about this of course. "Dru, this is supposed to be a night out at the pub. Do you really think bringing Miss Edith was the right idea?" He so wanted his Dru to get along with everyone and make a good impression. He just couldn't be sure that carrying a doll around with her would be the best way to ensure that.  
  
"But I overheard her trying to persuade Lady Jessica to set fire to the other dollies' hair." Drusilla's lip trembled a bit, a sign the question upset her. "Without Miss Edith's influence, her co-conspirator will just go to sleep and behave herself. I didn't want the house to burn down love!"  
  
"I hope it doesn't." Django agreed. "I left my rare Doors picture disc at home." He realised that Drusilla was beginning to lag behind him a bit. He turned and saw her standing, trembling at him.  
  
"Are you cross with me, pet?"  
  
"What? Of course not, Dru." Django hugged her. "I don't know where you get your ideas like this from. I'm never cross with you." Django could never argue with her for long. Besides, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that Miss Edith had played an important part, in his meeting his Dru, in the first place. "I'm just nervous I guess, because I haven't seen any of my friends in quite some time. I've been busy haven't I?" Django kissed Drusilla on the cheek and caressed Miss Edith on the head. Drusilla seemed less upset with him.  
  
Eventually they found the place. A few old buildings converted into one. They'd had to go down a few side streets to see the seedy sign that told them this was indeed the address. Immediately Django had wished that he had insisted on meeting Jim at the pub with everyone else.  
  
Even this darkly lit, it was clear that Django and Drusilla were descending into the heart of an S & M brothel. Drusilla was fascinated. This wasn't what she expected from meeting Django's friends at all. It made her more curious to meet them. Not all the action was confined to private rooms. The place was like a fabulous neon Goth warehouse. Much of it was running around rampant out in the open. Drusilla found herself drawn to the nuns of course, and couldn't help herself from going over to chat with some of them.  
  
Django eventually worked out who was in charge (well it was a lucky guess rather) from the amount of PVC she wore. He explained, unflatteringly as possible, who he was looking for and that he'd been told to meet here. "Oh yes! I know the one." the voluptuous woman rolled her eyes. "He's just round the back room here. I'll take you to him." Django eased Drusilla away from her new friends, tugging gently on the hem of her lace shawl.  
  
Django rolled his eyes to himself. Fancy telling them to meet here. Drusilla didn't seem to mind of course and seemed to find it all so charmingly naive. They were shown to a room, more an alcove off the back of the larger area. Jim was near naked and chained to a wall. A young woman in a school girl uniform was standing with a whip, chastising her customer. Apparently Jim was being a very bad dog. That seems a fair assessment, Django agreed.  
  
As the couple and their friendly madam approached nearer, Jim eventually took notice of his visitors. He regarded them over the top of his Jason King moustache. "Hello Django. I'll just be down in a few minutes." He began to stare at Drusilla with that stoned way of his. "Whoooo's that?"  
  
"Er....Drusilla!" Django spoke irritably. "My girlfriend that I wanted you all to meet? I knew it!" Django couldn't hide his annoyance. "You never bother to read any of my emails or listen to a bloody word I tell you, do you?" The madam smiled in understanding with Django as she went to see to other business.  
  
Jim didn't answer this of course. Probably hadn't even been listening properly. "Hello Drusilla. I take it you like the same music as Django then?"  
  
"I like to hear the moon whisper and for the blood to flow round in a nice curl." Drusilla revealed sweetly. Her eyes were wide, taking in the reality of Django's friend. What an amusing little fellow. Jim continued to stare at her in a way that made Django bristle and he began to ease her out of the way a bit.  
  
"Stuart will probably be late as usual. Aarrrgh! I phoned him earlier and he said he'd slept in again. Aaarrrghhh!" Jim spoke quite casually, in between whippings, as if this was all quite normal. Stuart sleeping in was certainly normal. He had the annoying habit of sleeping past a certain time and then deciding to stay in bed all day. "I don't like The Crocus Bar. Aaarrggghhhh! It was Stuart and Stephen that picked that. I want to go somewhere else afterwards. I've got a new manuscript I want to show you. Eaarrrggghhh!"  
  
Oh no, Django thought, not another one of Jim's manuscripts to have to sift through while at the pub. Worse, he was probably likely to be gibbering on about it all the way to The Crocus. Django started to speak. But it was hopeless.  
  
"Aaarggh! What's that you were saying? Eeearrrrrgghhh! Yargghhhh!"  
  
"Er, I think we'll wait for you outside Jim." Django glared at his friend for a few moments. Rolling his eyes again, he began to lead fascinated Drusilla away. The wide eyed look she gave, all that was missing for her was the popcorn and Jumbo sized Slushie. Django was pissed off and the night was just starting.  
  
****  
  
A pub somewhere in....does it matter really? Drusilla regarded Django's friends with a mixture of wonder, curiosity, amusement and revulsion. Mostly revulsion in Jim's case. Drusilla decided she found him less amusing when he wasn't being whipped. Now that his clothes were back on properly, he was wearing the long "Shaft" coat that Django had told her of. Of course, Jim had moaned enough to make sure they weren't in The Crocus Bar for long. Trouble was, he didn't like the next six places they tried either. Eventually they had all found a pub, not to Jim's taste of course, but by that time everyone else was sick of traipsing around and just piled in anyway. What was Jim going on about now?  
  
Jim was grumbling away as he read one of his favourite tabloids (that he claimed to hate so much). "All this Pop Idols on TV! I'm a family man! I don't want my son to be exposed to this rot!" He banged the table with his fist. "Down with it all, I say!"  
  
Stuart's drink got spilled as a result. "Oh come on Jim! That's enough of that. I better get myself a cloth to wipe this with." Stuart stood up annoyed as he saw that his trousers had gotten soaked. As usual, because it didn't directly concern Jim, he paid it no mind. Drusilla and Jim hadn't exactly hit it off. Drusilla found him to be very annoying and petty. He seemed to regard her as too refined and snooty. And he made not even the slightest attempt to understand any of her cryptic observations. Drusilla decided Jim was like a walrus with his Jason King moustache.  
  
And poor Django looked so bored right now. Jim had forced him to look at his manuscript. Drusilla's heart went out to him and she decided to distract him. "The stars are out to play. Like little pinpricks of delicious violence raging in the cosmos. Can you see them, Django love?" On cue Jim just rolled his eyes and made derisive chuckles. Still, Django always appreciated her helpful remarks. He spooned another bit of delicious ice cream into her mouth. Mmmmm.  
  
Poor Stephen seemed to have a phobia of any kind of mystical talk. As with Jim, he was right on cue as to Drusilla's comment. "Oh gosh!" he fluttered in his seat a bit and looked a bit panicky. "It's my round." Stephen shot up. "What does everyone want?" Drusilla liked Stephen. As the youngest of Django's friends (in his thirties), he was just like a big teddy bear. But his habit of getting all flustery was starting to make Drusilla feel a little nervous too.  
  
"Can Miss Edith get another milk shake?" Drusilla asked sweetly. "Only she seems to have gone off the banana ones."  
  
"Oh gosh! Woooaaahhh!" Stephen seemed to get a bit dizzy. As he was getting what everyone else wanted to drink, he spotted another of their friends had tracked them down. "There's Dave. Should I get him a drink too?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it." Jim observed. "It'll be a while before he reaches us. Have you seen the amount of cigarette dowts between us and the door. Sure enough, Dave (the untidiest but second youngest of the bunch) started bending down and pocketing all the cigarette butts he could find, not noticing how many disgusted stares he got.  
  
****  
  
Later on, another pub. "1982 was quite a good year for me." Stuart concluded his story.  
  
"I mostly listen to music from the 80s now." Stephen began. "I didn't like the new groups out then at the time though. I think it's more for the nostalgia because it was such a happy time in my life and that's why I like to listen to them now." He thought for a bit. "What do you think of Michelle, Stuart?"  
  
"Oooooh," Stuart dragged his reflection out, in a kind of ecstasy. "I think she's voluptuous!"  
  
"Yes." Stephen nodded. "That's what you always say." Stephen thought about it further and a grin came over his face. "You know how Michelle lives in the tower block. Would you say that she's living the high life?"  
  
"We always seem to end up having the same conversations." Django whispered to Drusilla.  
  
Jim was grumbling again. "Michelle won't have sex with anyone unless it's Jesus."  
  
"Christians have their uses." Django reminded Jim. "After all the lions have to eat something." He and Jim guffawed at that one.  
  
Drusilla looked a bit distressed at the two of them. "My sisters used to say their prayers every night with me. Little Anne, wouldn't sleep until Daddy said that God was watching over her and protecting her!"  
  
Django realised his mistake and wanted to make up for it. "Oh, love!" He put his arm around his upset bunny and held her close. "I didn't mean your family. I'm sorry pet. I was just being silly." He hummed to her softly as he held her. Jim just leered lecherously as he stared at the two of them. Drusilla wanted to reach over and rip out his eyes!  
  
No matter what anyone else had been talking about, Dave kept butting in and moaning about where he lived. "So, like I was saying, I'm just having a hell of a time with neighbours at the moment." As if everyone was actually listening to him with interest he went on. "Living next to a graveyard, you know what I mean. You just hear noises at all times of night!"  
  
"My tummy hurts from all the ice cream." Drusilla whimpered. "And Miss Edith won't drink up her milk shakes."  
  
"Oh come on." Jim chided Dave. "You never like anywhere you live, Dave. You didn't like living next door to Steve Marriot because of all the smoke and fire engines."  
  
"And when you lived in Tokyo, you were complaining about Godzilla wrecking the neighbourhood all the time." Django added.  
  
"Oa-woa-oooahhh gosh!" Stephen again.  
  
Drusilla fled up in terror and ran to the exit. Django ran after her and they talked just at the door. "What's wrong love?"  
  
"Those people!" Dru wrung her hands and looked fidgety.  
  
Django was confused. "But you've been around people before."  
  
"Not like those!" Drusilla quivered. "They're quite odd. They make bugs crawl under my skin." She glared as she saw Jim whispering in Dave's ear. "Jim just called me a snooty cow!"  
  
Django turned and looked at his friends again. "Oh my god!" he said with realisation, turning back to her. "I'm so sorry Dru. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry if they scared you. Can't you just come back for a bit love. They're not quite so bad, once you get to know them."  
  
Drusilla contemplated. "I left Miss Edith." she sulked, heading back to the table, non-committal. Django followed her in defeat. He so wanted to introduce Drusilla to his friends. But it didn't seem to be going well. He angrily thumped Jim on the back of the head before sitting down. He would know what it was for.  
  
They tried to get back into the conversation again. Stuart was an odd one, Dru decided. He had been studying Spanish at college on and off for a few years. And yet when Django told him to sigue adelante, he didn't seem to have a clue what it meant. Drusilla knew that Django dubbed him "Stuart the Socialist Slayer" for his love of Margaret Thatcher and Tony Blair. He was a man near fifty.  
  
"So what are you reading at the moment then?" Stuart asked Django.  
  
"Jane Eyre." Django replied, knowing that it was Stuart's favourite book. "Gripping stuff. Took me a while though, because Dru's been keeping me busy with other things." The lovebirds exchanged a smirk here.  
  
They spoke of books for a while and it became clear that Stuart was quite fond of The Brontes and Jane Austen, but didn't share Django's interest in F. Scott Fitzgerald. Jim didn't seem to read anything (except legalisation and pro-cannabis paraphernalia). "I don't know how you can read something like that." Jim scoffed arrogantly. Drusilla frowned. "All that stuff. Bluthering Tights, I call it."  
  
Drusilla scowled. "It doesn't do to scoff dearie. Heathcliff and Cathy could easily tear you limb from limb if they so chose. They catch souls and keep them in bottles." Drusilla sniffed haughtily. "Don't make very good wine though. Made Angelus throw up all over poor Grandmama if I recall. They didn't make any cuddling sounds for weeks."  
  
Everyone was staring at her of course. Jim just leered and made his vaguely chucklesome sounds. Django put his arm around his girl and held her close to him. He always found her stories fascinating anyway. Even if mention of old flames did tend to make him bristle at times. Drusilla sighed as she rearranged Miss Edith's hair to be more presentable.  
  
****  
  
Drusilla found Stephen to be very sweet but shy and awkward. Django had warned her of Stephen's being uncomfortable around talk of dreams or the occult before tonight, of course. Just about everything Drusilla said seemed to freak the poor boy out.  
  
"Sometimes when the moon spreads it's wings like a butterfly," Drusilla was relating, feeling pleasantly tipsy, "you can still see some of The Old Ones watching us. Just waiting for their chance to come back and make it their world again." She mimicked what would happen in that event. "Grrrr! Rrraarrrggghhh!!!!" She pretended to claw and bite.  
  
"Oh gosh!" Stephen spluttered, looking very nervous and disorientated. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" He waved his hand to stem off any assistance. As everyone was used to this though, nobody bothered to assist anyway.  
  
Jim had been making a phone call on his mobile phone and was now fiddling about with it. "That's funny!" he mumbled. He spoke up louder to inform everyone of the great mystery. "I just made a five minute call there and it hasn't taken any money from my balance for it."  
  
"Ohhhhh! Oh gosh!" Stephen swayed uncertainly in his seat. "Please don't talk about things like that Jim." Stephen leapt up. "I have to get some fresh air." he said, all panicky. Poor love, Dru thought.  
  
"Do you think he'd still be like that as a vampire?" Drusilla whispered to Django.  
  
"Dru, no!" Django shook his head at her.  
  
"Okay!" Dru shrugged off the notion, quite casually. "Django, can I get another glass of wine?"  
  
"Of course love." Django made a move to take Drusilla's glass to the bar with him.  
  
"Oooh nooooo!" Jim moaned. "We're not having another drink here are we? Oh come on! Can't we go someplace else? I don't like it here."  
  
Drusilla looked all beady eyes at Jim. "Django, my tummy tingles so."  
  
"We're just heading out to the chip shop, we'll get you in the next pub then." Django said to the others, as he was getting up. "I'll wait for you at the chip shop pet." he whispered to Dru. "Try to get rid of any bloodstains before we meet up with the rest again."  
  
****  
  
Would you believe yet another pub? Drusilla should have been in better spirits. She'd had a nice snack in the alley and the moon had gleamed down on her, as if she were it's own special daughter. Things had gotten even worse on the drunken night out though. Another friend of the others had chanced to walk into the same bar and was now sitting with them. Annoying as Dru had found Jim all night, this Mark fellow was even worse. Infinitely more so. He seemed to like being annoying. All he talked about constantly were incredibly silly things. "Smurfs! Dolly buster! Baldrick!" he went on and on and on. Yap, yap, yap, yap, yap!  
  
Drusilla watched Mark's tongue flapping and flailing around and listened for as long as she could bear it. Suddenly she grabbed the monstrous thing and ripped it out. It landed with a plop in someone's drink on the other side of the bar. "Barman! There's a tongue in my beer!" someone yelled for a refill. Mark registered shock and started getting all agitated as blood poured from his mouth. Of course, he couldn't say much about it though, Dru reflected. Tee hee hee! Django looked worriedly around to see what his friends' reactions would be. Jim just chuckled to himself.  
  
Drusilla seemed quite content with herself. After a while, Jim's chuckles became high pitched girlish yelps of delight. Especially when Mark stumbled to his feet and ran out of the pub. Stuart decided to follow him. "Listen, someone better go with him to the hospital. He'll probably need a tongue transplant. No point in everyone going. I was thinking of heading off soon anyway."  
  
Once Jim calmed down, it was immediately obvious that his disposition towards Drusilla had changed immensely. She had put herself on Jim's Christmas card list for life. "Oh that was great. I really really loved that." Jim yelped ecstatically. "Do you know how much I really hate when that guy goes on like that." Certainly no one left at the table seemed to be arguing. "I want to get everyone a round!" Jim stood up. He turned to Drusilla first. "What would Miss Edith like to drink?" Drusilla felt genuinely touched and tickled by it all.  
  
****  
  
Django went with Jim to carry the drinks over. "Oh thanks for bringing your girlfriend by the way." Jim was saying, in one of his rare sentimental moods. "She's really great! Oh I really hate that guy!"  
  
Back at the table, Drusilla sat with Stephen, Dave and Miss Edith. Dave had been talking about his wild childhood and how Jimi Hendrix had given him a tab of acid in his milk bottle when he was young. Suddenly Stephen began to take one of his fits again. But Drusilla sensed that this one was different. In fact, she wondered if he could somehow see the same thing that she was sensing. "Oh gosh! Crucifixes and wooden stakes! They're talking about the supernatural! All wearing macs and raincoats. They're surrounding us. Have to get to the exits quick!" And with that Stephen seemed to faint into his beer.  
  
"Django!" Drusilla cried in alarm. "The horses want to trample us. It's getting very warm. I can't see you for the smoke!" 


	5. Chapter Five Revenge Of The Mac Men

Danger was approaching. Drusilla could feel it. An encroaching shadow of hate was directing itself towards her and those she loved. But where? Whispers seemed to come from all around. Django was making his way through the crowded pub to her. It was almost closing time and it was all quite a loud and confusing bustle. "Django!" Dru shouted a more direct warning this time. As she did, she spun round and delivered a kick in the goolies to the man who was trying to sneak up on her, with a stake.  
  
The man coughed in pain. As he stumbled, Dru yanked him in her grip and tore into his throat. Django was spinning round and attacking too. Two men in dirty macs (probably to help them blend into Glasgow's nightlife), taking out curved knives from their dirty coats. Django punched one in the throat. The other he high kicked and sent flying into the bar. A lot of angry patrons didn't like getting their drinks spilled. That man wouldn't be getting up again. Django took the knife, that the other seemed to be offering him and swung the man over his shoulder, into a table.  
  
Drusilla now found herself being confronted with men. Dirty raincoated men with crosses. She tried to turn from them but more were coming to box her in. Now some of them were idly, but professionally tossing little drops of holy water towards her. Dru so didn't want to be burned like that again. She growled her vamp face at them and tried to find a weakness in her opponents.  
  
****  
  
Lots of people were beginning to scatter out of the way of the fight. Django noted that this was causing problems for the assassins. Some of them were being pushed against or knocked against tables. Some drunken fights were breaking out. Django saw his chance to take advantage and take out a few of the men, while they were distracted. He smashed a chair over the head of one and got a stranglehold around another, making the man pass out. The next dirty mac, however was quicker and jumped out of Django's reach. He spat at his enemy. "Your vampire girlfriend killed some of our best men and you helped her!" the mac accused. "There'll be no escaping us this time!"  
  
Django knew it was useless to argue with the fool, but he couldn't help answering. "Me and my girl were just minding our own business when we were attacked. We've never initiated any of those fights."  
  
"Right! And you just let the evil fiend plague innocents?" the mac went on. Django was already bored.  
  
Django decided to make it more fun. "Oh if you that annoys you, you'd really hate our bedroom talk. Really take the piss out of your lot, we do, ColumboJak! Right hilarious you are. Just wait until we get home tonight and get to the part about you sucking your dirty raincoat!"  
  
They both had knives. ColumboJak charged with rage and managed to nick Django under the arm but Django's blade was true, all the way into the man's spleen.  
  
****  
  
"Fiend!" the man in charge called to Drusilla from behind the human blockade she was trapped inside. "You have defied every valiant and noble attempt to end your reign of terror on the world. But this time we have you! You are going to die! Surrender and we may yet consider letting the human go."  
  
"Django?" Drusilla morphed into human again with concern. "Leave him alone! He's not hurt anyone."  
  
Delgado continued his address to the vampire fiend. "We will be the new Watchers' Council. With enemies like you eliminated, we can forge a new destiny and begin to push the darkness back once and for all." Delgado did not usually go out on such missions. This time however, he felt it was only right that he should fight alongside his men. It was time to end this duo's murder spree once and for all and begin to move onto other such enemies.  
  
Drusilla was still looking for a way out. She was about to argue more with the zealot but one of his disciples from the ring of crosses began to make a move on her. With a stake pointed towards Drusilla's heart, the fearless young warrior approached. Another from the quickly closing raincoat ring tossed a vial of holy water. Dru dodged and ducked, but a splash or two still caught her. "Aaaargghhh!" Drusilla cried. "It sizzles!" She swatted and dabbed at the side of her head.  
  
****  
  
Django heard the cry of his beloved of course and turned for the sound. A strong grip placed on his shoulder however. Django tried to break free and spun round to face his attacker. He was going to show no mercy in ending this as quickly as he-  
  
"Good evening, Mr Django." Agent Smith greeted his former prisoner.  
  
Django froze in fear for a few seconds. Agent Smith swung a punch that Django never even saw. One that knocked him several feet into the air and behind the bar. Django tried to get to his senses and get up. Agent Smith was on him again though and threw him into the middle of the floor.  
  
"Django!" his friends called to him with worry. They wanted to know what was going on and why so many people were attacking their friend.  
  
"Get to Drusilla!" Django called, still shaking the stars out of his head.  
  
"I think your girlfriend might be a vampire." Jim informed, alarmed.  
  
"Just rescue her!" Django pleaded. He couldn't say any more though, as his opponent was approaching once more and would need all the attention.  
  
"Before you die a traitor's death," Agent Smith hissed at his nemesis, "you will tell me all you know of the KGB's secrets!"  
  
"I don't work for the KGB you idiot!" Django roared.  
  
"What has Milla Jovovich being ordering you to do since we last spoke, Mr Django?" the interrogator tried again. Django was trying to get away from him but Agent Smith always blocked the suspected mole's way.  
  
"She wants me to go see Resident Evil 2! Which I was going to do anyway, you chump!" Django growled and delivered a series of punches at Agent Smith's head. The agent was sturdy however and every blow seemed to be ineffective against him. Until the sixth (or was it seventh?) punch actually did some damage to more than just Django's aching fist. Agent Smith's head snapped back in recoil and his sunglasses went flying.  
  
The agent made a low moan, rubbed his jaw and in a blur of motion, knocked Django across the room once more. "I shall enjoy watching you die now.....Mr Django!"  
  
****  
  
Drusilla had managed to dodge the vampire hunter's attack to her heart. But the stake caught her in the shoulder instead. She screamed and stumbled onto the floor as the gloating young man reached down to retrieve his weapon and try again. Drusilla growled and vamped out again. As the stake arm swung down yet again, the vampire deflected the swing and broke the arm. It was the cocky youth's turn to scream in pain. Drusilla made sure the stake still made it's mark though.... into the man's throat!  
  
Still stinging from the splashes of the accursed blessed water, Drusilla was enraged at these lunatic cultists who would ruin her evening. She tossed the dying hunter's body at the others and leapt over their heads in the confusion. The raincoats turned to pursue her but crashed into the drunken cavalry of Jim, Dave and Stephen. Drusilla admired the way Django's friends managed to make themselves useful, by struggling with the vampire hunters in their heap on the floor, preventing them from getting up quickly. Drusilla tasted her own blood from the shoulder wound, which ached only slightly and grinned at the sensation it sent through her. She was taking no prisoners!  
  
Like a proud mountain lion, Drusilla leapt on two of the fallen raincoats and tore them to shreds. She giggled. The dress she'd worn underneath her shawl for tonight was dark red anyway. Her shawl! That reminded her that Miss Edith was out there somewhere in the middle of this battlefield! She would have to look for her, but first.... Dru broke the neck of a fool who charged her and used his knife to stab another of his kin. Where was the leader? She was so sure his aging carcass would still retain the fallen apricots of his wasted youth of study and stuffiness. What a delight!  
  
Delgado stopped a barman who was trying to sort out the ruckus. "You owe it to yourself to help us, young man!" He tried to hand a stake to the barman. "We are trying to save you all from a dangerous vampire and her evil helpers!"  
  
The barman knocked the stake out of Delgado's hand. "That dangerous vampire and her evil helpers were buying plenty of drinks and not bothering anyone. Your lot haven't bought any drinks since you came in. And besides, it's closing time. Take it outside!"  
  
Delgado regretted this selfish, capitalist answer. "Apologies, my young friend." He elbowed the barman in the face and knocked him out cold. He turned as Drusilla was coming through the air at him and deftly cut her across her arms with his curved knife. Drusilla roared as she skidded past her target and slid across the floor. With rage or amusement it was unsure, with one this deranged and evil. Delgado pushed his attack, leaping on the hated enemy and putting the knife to her throat. Perhaps the wretched demon had not expected him to move so fast. "Our work is not all dusty tomes and sending young girls to their deaths." Delgado informed his prey. Drusilla rocked her head back as the knife slashed across her neck. Blood flowed from the wound and Drusilla tried to staunch as much as she could, with her hands on the wound. At least she was alive.  
  
Delgado cursed as he tried to clear his vision. Still, fortune would not deliver the demoness unto his knife so easily. He saw the vampire on her feet and approaching once again. "Raymond!" he called to one of the surviving vampire hunters. "Most of the innocents have left. It is time to set the blaze!" He bolted and sprightly leapt over a table. It was not so easy as in his youth, of course, but he was still well trained and fit. He would keep the vampire distracted, until his remaining forces could come together against her once more.  
  
Drusilla eyed the fleeing former watcher and licked her lips with hunger. He wasn't fleeing out of fear of course. Not that alone. Drusilla knew that he was only trying to prolong things, to buy more time. Drusilla followed after him. A couple of the underlings got in her way. She slit one's throat with her long nails and broke the other's neck. Flames were beginning to light up the bar and lick at the curtains at the windows. Drusilla was more interested in the glimpse she caught of her Django, fighting for his life, against some shady government agent type. One who moved with speed and force far beyond most humans.  
  
****  
  
Django leapt to his feet and mentally shook off his pain and fears. Damnit, he wasn't going to get hit and thrown around anymore. His Dru needed his help. Agent Smith was swiftly approaching from across the room. Django picked up a chair and charged at the approaching menace. Agent Smith smiled, amused. Django however surprised him, instead of attacking he dodged at the last moment and came round at Agent Smith's back. The chair crashed down on the agent's skull. Django followed this by bringing his heel down on the other man's ankle. A loud crack and this time even Agent Smith couldn't hide his obvious pain.  
  
Django was himself taken by surprise though. Agent Smith spun round with inhuman speed and began to crush the life from Django's throat. "Very nice manoeuvre, Mr Django. But it seems I win!" And certainly it seemed that way. Django's vision was next to non-existent and his head was swimming with nonsense freeform. He couldn't quite pull things together. He was at sea in pain world.  
  
"Django, love!" Django heard Drusilla's voice and somehow found the will to snap back from the brink. He could just see her across the room as she tossed one of those curved blades to him. Knowing his life depended on it, he snatched it out of the air and stuck it in the other man's throat.  
  
Agent Smith fell backwards and coughed. Django crashed on his back onto the hard floor. Agent Smith struggled with the knife and eventually succeeded in pulling it free. Django weakly got into a sitting position at least and watched his opponent with interest. Django's friends, Jim and Stephen were now beside him with broken chair legs as weapons.  
  
"Very good, Mr Django!" Agent Smith grinned masochistically. "I'm never one to outstay my welcome. But you shall see me again, have no doubt!" With that, the mysterious surely inhuman agent exploded into an army of mini prawn like creatures. The various organisms skittered rapidly in all directions and were soon gone without a trace.  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
Django was getting to his feet when he heard Drusilla's shout. Seeing what was going on, he motioned to his friends to circle around to where the dirty macs' leader was confronting a worried Dru.  
  
****  
  
"You see! Doing homework from the watchers' archives can have it's uses after all." Delgado grinned at Drusilla, as he held his knife to Miss Edith's throat. "Otherwise how could I have known how important your priceless doll collection is to you?"  
  
"Give her to me, dearie!" Drusilla commanded, all but spitting the last word out with contempt. "If you harm one hair on my dear dolly's head, I'll find a way to keep you alive for weeks while I torture you."  
  
Delgado grinned with malevolence. He was almost crazed with his determination to end this vampire's reign of terror. The flames were raging around the bar and there wasn't much time before the whole place went up completely. Delgado had never been more in control of time though. "On your knees. Do as I say and I will spare the doll. Otherwise...." He held the doll up as if to smash it or throw it into the flames.  
  
"Please, no!" Drusilla shook with horror. "Someone please save my dear little doll!" Drusilla sobbed and sank to her knees with terror. Delgado grinned in triumph and motioned to his two surviving cohorts, with their crosses and stakes. The two mac men began to approach the kneeling vampire.  
  
Jim came up behind Delgado and smacked a chair leg over the crazy zealot's skull. Or that was the plan at least. Missing by a considerable margin, the implement merely succeeded in thumping against Delgado's back. It was enough though, for a minor distraction. It was quite enough time for Drusilla to act. With lightning reflexes, boosted by desperation, she was across the room in a second. Miss Edith was in her bloody hand and a blade stuck in Delgado's throat.  
  
Nooooo, the former watcher thought, as his blood began to desert his body like a sinking ship. We had a destiny! We were the future of the Watchers' Council and it's legacy. This was to be the beginning of a proud new era, where the demons of darkness would be the ones living in fear. Delgado was afraid. He was not looking forward to seeing Quentin Travers again, in the afterlife. What a miserable failure he'd seem to his esteemed former colleague. It can't end like this! It just caaaaaaa-  
  
"Where'd she go?" one of the two remaining vampire hunters asked in confusion and fear. The vampire had seemed to just vanish in a blur.  
  
"I'm right here dearie." Drusilla affirmed from behind the two gentlemen. She was at one's throat with her fangs. Quenching her thirst. The other went to attack but Django came crashing into him and he was plunged with his own stake. Drusilla let the dying man drop and she cradled her poor Miss Edith once more. "Sssshhhhh, love! Looks like you had your little fire after all. See what happens when you misbehave."  
  
"Er....Dru love." Django gently prodded his mistress of desire. "It's time to get out of here pet."  
  
"Sorry!" Drusilla grinned sheepishly at her brave knight. "Oi was in the moment!"  
  
****  
  
As they moved away from the blaze, Dave appeared from around the corner. "Where did you go, Dave?" Stephen asked.  
  
"Oh I decided to go and see if I could get a packet of cigarettes from the chip shop." Dave explained, not seeming to notice anything amiss. "Did we win then, yeah?"  
  
The rest let out a collective sigh at that and laughed together. Considering the night they'd just had, they really shouldn't be such happy little bunnies. And of course, it couldn't last at that.  
  
"Oh noooooo!" Jim moaned once more. "I forgot to get my manuscript from the pub! Aaarrrggghhhhh! That was my only copy! Nooooo, why are things like that always happening to me?" He began to stamp his feet in rage. "Bloody vampire hunters! The police can lock up people for just carrying a little bit of dope and yet bloody vampire hunters get to go around burning down pubs and destroying manuscripts! And the government doesn't bother to do anything!"  
  
"His manuscript." Drusilla whimpered sadly, like a little girl lost.  
  
"Why do you care about that Dru?" Django asked her.  
  
"I wanted the world to suffer!" Drusilla said, in a matter of fact, low growl. She and Django laughed again as they began to walk off into the night.  
  
"Your neck!" Django noticed alarmed.  
  
"Tried to decapitate your precious, he did." Drusilla shrugged it off. "It's just a scratch that will heal though." Drusilla's expression glazed over with playful joy. "I think we should go to a bullfight!"  
  
Django laughed. "But without Stuart there, how will we understand what the bull's saying in Spanish?"  
  
"Ooooh! You're evil you are, pet!" Drusilla meowed proudly.  
  
"Er.... can anyone afford to take me in a taxi?" Dave was asking from the distance. "I spent all my money on the cigarettes."  
  
THE END 


End file.
